Aiuto:Parole magiche
Una parola magica "magic word" è un termine di astrazione di una certa funzione del software MediaWiki, che inserita nel testo di un articolo restituisce una particolare funzionalità spesso molto utile. Il risultato nel testo visualizzato può essere di diversi tipi, e sono contraddistinte da alcune peculiarità: *una parola maiuscola, preceduta e seguita da due "underscore" ("__"), es. *un oggetto XML, codificato in modo simile al linguaggio HTML, preceduto da "<" e seguito da ">", es. ''' *una funzione di analisi (parser function): simile ad un template, una parola preceduta dalle due graffe " ", e opzionalmente le definizioni dei parametri incluse nei caratteri "pipe" ( | ), eccetto la parte che precede il primo "pipe" (oppure senza "pipe", il testo tra le graffe) che deve contenere un carattere "due punti"(":"), es. e }>3|large|small}} *una variabile: simile ad un template senza parametri, una parola preceduta dai simboli " ", tranne che per il fatto che è tutta in maiuscolo, es. ''' *un modificatore di template *un modificatore di immagine Se una pagina nel namespace dei , ha lo stesso nome di una parola magica, verrà richiamata la parola magica e non il template. Se scopri di dover assolutamente nominare un template con lo stesso nome di una parola magica, aggiungi il prefisso "msg:" al nome del template, o il nome completo del namespace ("Template:"). Vedi oltre per ulteriori dettagli se hai bisogno di questa caratteristica. Parole magiche tra due "underscore" Indice dei contenuti (Table of contents) :Per dettagli vedi Aiuto: Sezione. Altro Variabili :Per dettagli vedi Aiuto: Variabili. Tempo Il tempo in "Tempo coordinato universale" UTC. Nota che se la pagina è visualizzata dallo stesso utente e non è stata modificata dell'ultima visualizzazione, è possibile che possa essere memorizzata dal browser dell'utente (cached) e l'ora o la data visualizzata potrebbe non cambiare. Inoltre questo capita anche a pagine frequentate spesso (come la pagina principale di Wikipedia) e l'orario non cambia dall'ultima visita effettuata. Vedi anche avvisi per i browser. Tempo locale Il tempo dipendente dalla zona locale della wiki (non dipendente dalla zona selezionata nelle preferenze utente). Non è chiara la differenza di un'ora (in meno) rispetto all'ora italiana. Vedi funzioni di analisi per una "patch" che visualizza l'ora effettiva. Statistiche Le variabili statistiche restituiscono risultati con il separatore delle migliaia, a meno che non sia integrato con ":R" cioè "raw" (in pratica, risultano come funzioni di analisi). Nomi di pagina e informazioni correlate Funzioni di analisi (parser functions) :Per dettagli vedi Meta: Parser function. Namespace e URLs Formattazione Modificatori di template Modificatori di immagine :Per dettagli vedi anche Wikipedia: Extended image syntax. Questi sono modificatori di immagine usati in collegamenti modificatore|...|modificatore. Alcuni si escludono a vicenda, vale l'ultimo specificato. Dimensione L'ultimo modificatore non riconosciuto viene usato come titolo per parti (frame) di immagini o insieme con thumbnail. Viene anche usato come descrizione, ad es. alt=''testo''. Posizione :Per dettagli vedi anche Meta: Images and other uploaded files. Le posizioni si escludono a vicenda; vale l'ultimo specificato. può fermare il floating. Per immagini nel testo (inline), solo il modificatore px (vedi oltre) è supportato. Miscellaneous Conversioni di parole caratteristiche di un linguaggio "Grammar" e "Plural" sono funzioni dipendenti dal linguaggio, definite in http://svn.wikimedia.org/svnroot/mediawiki/trunk/phase3/languages/classes/LanguageCs.php, http://svn.wikimedia.org/svnroot/mediawiki/trunk/phase3/languages/classes/LanguageRu.php, etc. (nota che in PHP, l'operatore modulo è il segno %). "Grammar" può anche essere applicato solo a parole predefinite, o a parole arbitrarie, a seconda di quale definizione è un array2D array, o implica la manipolazione di stringhe. Vedi anche Wikipedia:cs:Šablona:Wikivar/GRAMMAR. Vedi anche *ParserFunctions #expr:, #if:, #ifeq:, etc. *Magic words at MediaWiki *Source for Language.php *Source for MagicWord.php Riferimenti en:Help:Magic words